Jubiläum
Als die junge Frau das Café betrat, und zielstrebig zu ihrem Stammtisch am Fenster ging, wandten sich sehr viele Köpfe nach ihr um. Männer sahen ihr unter den eigentlich eher länglichen Rock, betrachteten ihr Dekolleté eingehend, ließen etwas fallen, nur um ihr - von ihren anwesenden Ehefrauen unbemerkt - hinterher zu gucken. Sie taten alles, um einen klitzekleinen Blick zu erhaschen, von dem sie später träumen konnten. Frauen aber sprühten vor Eifersucht, da sie einfach nicht mit ihr mithalten konnten, murmelten Beleidigungen, und wünschten ihr nichts als Unglück. Schließlich war die braunhaarige Dame definitiv attraktiv; doch die Blicke störten sie nicht im Geringsten, da sie sie erst gar nicht bemerkte. Das gelbe Band mit den drei schwarzen Punkten, welches locker unter der roten Bluse hervor blitzte, und ihr eleganter Geh,- oder eher Sehstock verdeutlichten dies. Alison Cortney war - offiziell gesehen - blind. Hüftschwingend ging sie zu dem Eichentisch hinüber, an dem sie jeden Tag um Punkt 6 Am Abend auftauchte, um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Nach ihr konnte man sich mittlerweile schon die Uhr stellen. Sie setzte sich ohne weitere Probleme, und sofort kam die Besitzerin des kleinen Ladens zu ihr hinüber geschwebt. "Ein Latte, nehme ich an?", fragte sie flötend, und betrachtete ihre Schwester, während sie von einem bis zum anderen Ohr grinste. "Ein ereignisreicher Tag, nehme ich an?", erwiderte Alison, während sie die Sonnenbrille hochschob, und ungewöhnlich grau-belegt wirkende Augen offenbarte. Kichernd zeigte die gute Freundin der Schönheit den Verlobungsring, doch als sie bemerkte, dass die braunhaarige die Stirn runzelte, und gut fünf Zentimeter an ihr vorbei starrte, sagte sie: "Er hat mir endlich einen Antrag gemacht." "Verdammt Corinna!", entfuhr es der Blinden, bevor sie ein Quietschen ertönen ließ. Sie griff ein Paar mal nach der zu ihr gestreckten Hand, bis sie sie erwischte, ließ einen Daumen über den Ring gleiten und staunte nicht schlecht. "Der muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben." "Na das will ich mal hoffen.", schnurrte Corinna Bell daraufhin, und zog ihre Hand zurück, während sie die Person, die nun eintrat, unauffällig musterte. "Und dein heißer Verehrer ist auch wieder da, Schwesterherz.", stellte sie flüsternd fest, und dann war sie - so schnell wie sie gekommen war - wieder hinter der Theke verschwunden. Kurze Zeit später wurde Stuhl an Alisons Tisch zurückgezogen, und jemand setzte sich, bemüht leise. Dennoch hatte die Frau keine weiteren Probleme, es zu bemerken. "Es ist unhöflich, sich einfach zu setzten, ohne zu fragen.", stellte sie trocken fest, doch ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel verringerten die Schärfe ihrer Stimme. "Dein Grinsen sagt mir etwas ganz Anderes.", erwiderte er. Der Mann, der sich ihr vor einer Woche als Adrian vorgestellt hatte, fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. Auch ihm blickten viele Leute hinterher, doch sie taten es unoffensichtlich, schließlich konnte er sie ja dabei erwischen. Er war augenscheinlich vollkommen perfekt. Damals hatte sich der Schönling einfach so zu ihr gesetzt, und ein Gespräch begonnen. Die meisten Leute wagten es nicht, Alison anzusprechen, da sie sich vor ihrer Behinderung fürchteten, doch Adrian hatte sie ohne zu zögern angesprochen. Das imponierte ihr bis heute, und sie lächelte ihn an. "Zuerst hab ich dich gar nicht erkannt,...", begann er schmeichelnd, da die Dame ihre sonst hochsteckten Harre offen trug, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Wer von uns beiden ist blind, hm?" Nachdem sie eine kurze Weile geredet hatten, rief die Ladenbesitzerin, dass das Café geschlossen werden würde, weil sie noch eine Verlobungsparty zu feiern hatte, woraufhin alle Gäste lachten. Beinahe jeder war regelmäßig hier. Wer einmal reinkam, würde es öfter tun. Jetzt jedoch machte sich einer nach dem anderen auf den Heimweg. "Als ob eine Hochzeit nicht reicht. Nein, eine Verlobungsparty muss auch sein. Diese verdammten Reichen.", murmelte die Blinde belustigt, und erntete eine ausgestreckte Zunge von ihrer Schwester. "Ich bring dich nach Hause", stellte Adrian nun fest, obwohl er in der entgegengesetzten Richtung von ihr wohnte. Alison überlegte kurz. Dann zuckte sie aber mit den Schultern, und griff nach ihrem Stock. "Keine Einwände." Hinter der Theke zeigte Corinna ihrer Schwester beide Daumen nach oben, dachte kurz nach, und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. Sie vergaß andauernd, dass die Frau blind war. Der Latte blieb unberührt unter der Kaffeemaschine stehen, und blies seinen Rauch in die Luft, als die Türen des Ladens ein letztes Mal aufschwangen. Beinahe den gesamten Weg lang hatte Schweigen geherrscht (abgesehen von dem Klacken der geschwungenen Sehhilfe Alisons), doch bevor der Mann sie zu ihrem Haus geleitete, wandte sie sich zu ihm um. In dem schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen funkelten ihre beinahe vollkommen grauen Augen gefährlich. "Warum reden Sie mit mir?", wollte sie wissen. "Ich dachte wir siezen nicht mehr.", erwiderte er nach kurzer Bedenkzeit belustigt. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr. "Antworte Adrian." "Weil deine Augenfarbe wunderschön ist." '-weil du blind bist.' "Warum verbringen Sie so viel Zeit mit mir?" "Weil du wie ein delikater Engel bist." '-weil du verdammt sexy bist, und dich nicht wehren kannst.' "Warum hast du nichts gegen meine Blindheit?" "Weil das dich nicht zu einem anderen Menschen macht." ' -Nur deswegen bin ich hier.' "Außerdem kann ich dir ungestört ins Dekolleté sehen." Er stockte. Verdammt, hatte er das wirklich laut gesagt? Etwas beunruhigt wartete er auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers. Doch Alison schien das für einen Scherz zu halten. Sie versuchte ihm kichernd einen Klaps auf die Schulter zu verpassen, verfehlte ihn aber knapp, und schlug ihre Hand leicht an die Hauswand. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Er lachte schallend. Das würde einfacher sein als erwartet. Die Frau lächelte später, offensichtlich zu Frieden mit seiner Antwort, und hielt ihr Armband an die Haustür, die sich dann mit einem Klicken öffnete. Diese Technologie hatte ihr Corinna gegeben, und das sollte ihr Leben um Längen erleichtern. Wirklich brauchen Tat sie es jedoch nicht. Die Beiden schwiegen sich noch einmal kurz an, bis Alison schließlich ein "Bis bald." murmelte, hineinlief, und die Tür zuschob. Eine halbe Stunde später lehnte er noch immer an der Tür. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, sein Atem gleichmäßig, sein Mantel unauffällig. Die Nacht hatte sich über die Häuser gelegt, und die Sterne schienen mit dem Mond um die Wette, und übertrumpftem die entfernten Lichter der Großstädte problemlos. Es war so, als ob der Himmel wusste, was der Mann vorhatte, der die ganze Zeit so emotionslos daher stierte. Doch jetzt begann er zu lächeln, da Alison in dieser Sekunde ein Fenster öffnete. Aber nicht nur halb, sondern es vollkommen aufschwingen ließ. Wie ungewöhnlich Töricht für jemanden mit ihrer Behinderung. Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Für ihn war das eine glückliche Fügung. Er war zwar schon lange hinter Alison Cortney her, und wusste, dass sie sich mit der Cafébesitzerin - ihrer Schwester - ein Haus teilte (die jedoch öfter weg als da war), doch die würde mit ihrer Verlobungsparty reichlich zu tun haben, und sicherlich bei ihrem zukünftigen Mann übernachten. Und selbst wenn sie auftauchen würde. Sie war nur eine Frau, und somit einfach zu überwältigen. Von den Schatten verdeckt schlich er zu seiner persönlichen Einladung, legte die schlanken Hände ans Fensterbrett und drückte sich hoch. Der Blonde hangelte sich etwas nach rechts, und schob seine Beine durch die Öffnung. Danach folgte sein Oberkörper. Schließlich rutschte er leise in die Küche, und grinste über seinen Erfolg. Danach leckte er sich aus Gewohnheit über die Lippen. Kein einziges Licht brannte im Haus, was nicht besonders verwunderlich war, doch die Straßenlaternen draußen spendeten genügend Licht. Er brauchte nur etwas, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Und dann bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Adrian, oder sollte man ihn eher Jonathan Franks nennen (er hatte gelogen), blieb stehen. Und mit ihm kurz auch sein Herz. Denn Alison stand dort im Türrahmen mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand, und starrte ihn an. Ihre grauen Augen funkelten vorwurfsvoll, beinahe enttäuscht, und sie.... Er brauchte nicht besonders lange, bis er bemerkte, dass sie ein klein wenig verschoben an ihm vorbei blickte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und murmelte etwas von *verdammte Paranoia*. Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie gerne er durchgeatmet hätte, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie es hören würde. Dann betrachtete er sie, und beinahe sofort schaltete sich sein Gehirn ab, und er wurde hart. Sie trug bereits eine zu verdammt knappes Nachthemd, und er leckte sich abermals über die Lippen. Es war weiß, und durchsichtig, und einfach viel zu kurz. Alleine der Anblick machte ihn fertig. Noch dazu hatte sie die perfekten Kurven, nach denen er dürstete. Adrian alias Jonathan blickte in ihr schönes Gesicht, und dachte sich, dass es ängstlich sicher noch schöner wäre. Die anderen hatte er gefoltert, weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte. Sie würde er foltern, weil es ihn aufgeilte. Als der blinde Engel sich wieder verkrümeln wollte, schloss er das Fenster, ohne sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, ob ein Geräusch entstand, oder nicht. Dafür war er längst schon zu hormongesteuert. Die anfängliche Vorsicht wich einem beinahe überheblichem Selbstvertrauen, und in ihm machte Irgendetwas klick. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Schönlings, als seine lange verschollenen animalischen Triebe erwachten, und den Gentleman verdrängten. Das Fenster schloss sich knallend. Sie blieb wie eingefroren stehen. Dann streckte er eine Hand nach dem hölzernen Messerständer aus, und zog eine besonders schöne und lange Klinge heraus, die trotz des Mangels an Licht aufzuleuchten schien. Der sanfte -Schwisch- Ton ließ Alison zusammenzucken, und sie drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, während er vollkommen bewegungslos verharrte. Das Messer war schwer, aber handlich. Also perfekt für seine Bedürfnisse. Damals hatte es mit seinem Hamster begonnen. Es war eher interessant, das Tier zu zerlegen, und zu untersuchen, wie der kleine Körper aufgebaut war. Seinen ersten Versuch verbuddelte er im Garten. Bald jedoch wollte er mehr, und versuchte sich an streunenden Katzen, und Hunden aus der Nachbarschaft. Auch diese vermisste niemand. Und dann... Dann gab ihm das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule den peinlichsten Korb, den er je erhalten hatte, da er zu der Zeit wirklich dick gewesen war, und er hatte sich gerächt. "Man muss ja blind sein, um mit dir etwas anzufangen." In dieser Nacht hatte er auch sein erstes Mal gehabt. Die Schlampe verursachte aber so viel Trubel, dass er mit 17 Jahren von Zuhause abhauen musste. Seit dem waren blinde Leute irgendwie anziehend für ihn. Es war seltsam, das wusste er, doch solange es ihn befriedigte, war der Rest ihm egal. Mit der Hand tastete Alison an den Ort, an dem gerade noch ein Messer gesteckt hatte, und atmete scharf ein. Das wunderschöne Gesicht drehte sie leicht in seine Richtung, und stellte das Glas unachtsam auf die Küchenzeile, sodass es beinahe auf den Boden fiel. Dann wandte sie sich um, und rannte. Er lief ihr lächelnd hinterher, und beobachtete, wie sie im Gang auf einem T-Shirt ihrer Mitbewohnerin ausrutschte, und beinahe stützte. Trotz der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit bot sich ihm ein fantastisches Schauspiel. Das delikate Kleid flatterte auf, und er konnte ihre wunderschönen Schenkel aufblitzen sehen, als sie versuchte, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Wie würde es wohl sein, das Messer über sie fahren zu lassen, und ihr Blut abzulecken? Die Hände über die cremige und weiche Haut gleiten zu lassen, und küsse darauf zu verteilen? Was würde passieren, wenn er sie biss? Alleine die Vorstellung war heiß, und die Beule in seiner Jeans nahm beinahe schmerzhafte Ausmaße an. Panisch rannte sie zu einem Telefon, dass an der Wand hing, fand es beim dritten Versuch, und drückte den einzigen Knopf, der vorhanden war. Ein Notruf Telefon. Genau wie der Chip eine Idee von Corinna, doch er grinste nur müde. Ich habe gezielt, ich habe geworfen, ich habe getroffen. Es war ein wunderbares Geräusch, das das Messer verursachte, als es die Luft zerteilte, und dann an die Wand traf. Nun hing das Kabel lose vom Hörer hinunter, den Alison kurz darauf fallen ließ. Die einzelnen Drähte zeigten nach unten, und waren definitiv nicht mehr benutzbar. Beide verharrten kurz, und das selbe Schweigen erfüllte die Stille, die sie auch vor der Haustür geteilt hatten. Nur diese Stille war viel besser. Ihr Keuchen war nämlich unüberhörbar. Sie wirkte so hilflos, dass er beinahe eine Art Mitleid verspürte. Aber nur beinahe. Als ob sie einen Rekord in Naivität aufstellen wollte rannte sie nach oben, anstatt nach draußen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich in der Dunkelheit einen Vorteil erhoffte, doch er hatte Erfahrung. Und er wurde mit jedem Mal besser. Er lief weiter, bis er an dem Telefon ankam. Beinahe genüsslich zog er die Klinge aus der Wand, beobachtete wie der Putz etwas bröckelte, und stellte sich vor, dass es ihr Körper gewesen wäre, in den er das Messer hinein, und heraus schob. Vielleicht würde er ja noch was anderes hinein und heraus schieben. Nein... Er würde es ganz bestimmt tun. Sie würde unter ihm beben, Tränen in den wunderschönen Augen haben, und ihn anflehen, aufzuhören. Doch er würde weiter machen. Weiterhin seine Zeichen in dieses Mädchen ritzen, die sie wie eine Brandnarbe für immer begleiten würden. Er würde sie zu seinem Eigentum erklären, und sie dann fallen lassen. Wieder lächelte er, und leckte über die Klinge. Doch als er weitergehen wollte, blickte er überrascht auf. Sie stand auf den Treppen. Anscheinend war sie zurück gekommen, und verschränkte die Arme hinter sich. War die Lebensmüde? "Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, und drehte den Kopf hin und her, während ihre Augen nutzlos herumflickten, was ihn nur noch mehr in seinem Vorhaben bestätigte. Er ließ ein tiefes, irres Lachen erklingen, woraufhin sie einen Elektroschocker hinter ihrem Rücken hervor zog. "Bitte, gehen Sie einfach, ich will Ihnen nicht wehtun." Während sie das sagte, war er schon zu ihr gekommen, entriss ihr den Schocker, und flüsterte knapp neben ihrem Ohr: "Aber ich will dir wehtun." Alison zuckte zurück, und rannte die Treppen abermals hinauf, stürzte, rappelte sich auf, und rannte weiter. Er folgte ihr langsam, und warf das Gerät achtlos zur Seite. Die Angst stand ihr hervorragend. Hach. Wie sehr ihn ihr Wimmern doch vergnügte. Es war so, als ob er seinen Hamster beobachtete, der sich in seiner Hand panisch drehte, und wendete, und dennoch nicht entkommen konnte. Auch sie würde er aufschlitzen, aber davor würde er sie nehmen. Danach würde er sie wieder nehmen, und wieder aufschlitzen. Vielleicht später noch einmal zu seinem nehmen, wer wusste das schon. Ein Mann braucht, was ein Mann braucht. Er folgte ihr zu einem Zimmer, dessen Tür sie verriegelte, nachdem sie herein gerannt war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jonathan, dass das Haus eher Behinderten unfreundlich eingerichtet war, abgesehen von dem Armband, und dem Telefon. Alison musste sich sehr gut auskennen, um nicht andauernd hinzufallen, und sich am Ende noch etwas zu brechen. Die Tür war elegant, und bestand sicherlich aus Eichen-Holz, da der Braunton eher dunkel war. Eine gute Tischlers Arbeit. Schade eigentlich... Belustigt trat der Blonde das dürre Holz ein, ging geradeaus, und sah, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm in einer Ecke stand, und zitterte. Langsam schlich er näher, und flüsterte: "Komm Baby, es tut auch nicht weh." Das war gelogen, aber der Blonde log gerne. Er war nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, und schon füllten obszöne Vorstellungen seine Gedanken. Er musste sie haben. Und zwar jetzt sofort. Der Schönling hatte bereits eine Hand ausgestreckt, als das Licht anging, und ihn wie eine Wand traf. Geblendet taumelte er zurück, und knallte gegen eine der Wände. Nun wütend rieb er sich die Augen, und wandte sich zum Sprung bereit zu dem Türrahmen, doch was ihn sah, überraschte ihn. Corinna lehnte lässig am Rahmen, erwiderte seinen hasserfüllten Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und musterte ihn mit gerümpfter Nase: "Hast du nicht genug herumgealbert?", wollte sie wissen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung meinte sie jedoch nicht ihn, sondern Alison. "Meine Güte, man könnte denken, dass es dir Spaß macht, ihn zu verarschen." In diesem Moment richtete sich die blinde Frau auf, hörte auf zu schluchzen, und wandte sich um. Ihre Augen waren nun eine Mischung aus grün, braun und Blau, was den angehenden Verbrecher überraschte. Kein grau mehr zu erkennen. Achtlos warf sie zwei Kontaktlinsen vor dem nun verwirrt hin und her blickenden Jonathan zu Boden. "Ach Co, ich liebe es, wenn sie denken, dass ich leichte Beute bin. Und du hast doch auch deine Freude daran." Der Blonde war zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen, bis Alison pfiff, und er sich ihr zuwandte. Und dann erklang der Knall. Die Schein-Blinde lächelte ihn breit an, und beobachtete amüsiert, wie er an sich herunterblickte. Ungläubig sah er die Einschusswunde an seinem Knie an, als er den Druck, und kurz darauf auch den Schmerz spürte. Sein Bein gab nach, und er knickte ein. Das Messer fiel ihm mit einem scheppern aus der Hand, seine Ohren dröhnten, sein dreckiges Grinsen verschwand. Co grinste, Alison lachte. Blut lief an der Wunde heran, und ein Klingeln rauschte in seinen Ohren. Zu viele Dinge, die er nicht realisieren konnte. Es war so, als ob das alles nicht ihm geschah, sondern jemand anderem, und er nur der teilnahmslose Zuschauer war. Alles hatte so gut funktioniert. Er fiel um. "Unsere Schwester Emily war blind.", begann sie, während er keuchte, und sich zu dem Messer hin streckte. "Hör auf, das bringt nichts.", seufzte Alison resigniert. Eine weiterer Schuss durchschnitt die folgende Stille, und durchbohrte seine Schulter mit spielerischer Einfachheit. "Ich habe gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst. Wer nicht hören kann muss fühlen", tadelte die Brünette, während sie das Blut grinsend beobachtete, welches langsam eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Laminat entstehen ließ. "Man das Krieg ich da nie wieder raus. Dein Glück, dass wir hier eh bald abhauen." Dann fuhr sie schulterzuckend mit ihrer Erzählung fort: "Emily wurde von so einem kranken Typen wie dir vergewaltigt. Er hat sie umgebracht, und danach einfach weiter gelebt. Ich und Co hatten ihn beim rausgehen gesehen, und uns gewundert. Als wir sie dann fanden, schworen wir Rache. Jaja, die alte Leier. Es war beinahe zu einfach für Co ihn zu verführen, und jetzt will er sie sogar heiraten!" Mittlerweile zog sie kleine Kreise um den am Boden Liegenden, der plötzlich versuchte sie am Fußgelenk zu packen, und herunter zu reißen. Sie wich jedoch spielerisch aus, und verpasste ihm eine weitere Kugel in die andere Schulter. Sein Schrei war eine verspätete Reaktion auf die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper in regelmäßigen Abständen durchzuckten. Ungerührt fuhr die Dame fort. "Ich lockte den anderen Abschaum an. Du glaubst nicht wie einfach das ist, wenn du ein bisschen flirtest, und einen auf schutzlos tust." Dann grinste sie: "Und das mit dem Fenster klappt immer." "Dumme Schlampe." zischte der Blonde, und bekam somit eine weitere Kugel in den rechten Fuß verpasst, woraufhin er abermals aufschrie. Musik für die Ohren der Schwestern. Genüsslich bückte Alison sich, nahm das Messer, und fuhr damit leicht über den Stoff seines schwarzen T-Shirts. Die Klinge war so scharf, dass es Problemlos hindurch schnitt, und bereits kleine Wunden öffnete. Er versuchte sie abermals zu packen, war jedoch zu langsam, und bekam einen Streifschuss an der Seite ab. "Meine Güte. Da bekommt die Redewendung *der Jäger wird zum Gejagten* ne ganz neue Bedeutung." "Alison." sagte Corinna warnend. "Mein zukünftiger Mann (kleines Kichern) wartet nicht ewig auf uns. Und unser Keller ist auch nicht besonders angenehm, vorallem, wenn man gefesselt, und geknebelt ist." Die letzten Worte musste die Verlobte zwischen zwei Lachsalven heraus würgen. "Eine Sekunde." murmelte Alison. Sie zerdrückte die Kontaktlinsen lächelnd, warum, wusste sie selbst nicht genau. "Ich habe nur so getan, als ob ich dich nicht sehe, weißt du?" Sie hielt das Messer über seinem Genitalbereich, und er wusste, was sie vorhatte. Jedoch ließen sich weder Hände, noch Füße bewegen, und der Schmerz brachte eine zuckersüße Dunkelheit mit sich. Jonathan Franks war Nummer neun. Corinnas zukünftiger Mann, Edward Crow folglich Nummer zehn. Sie nannten ihn *das Jubiläumsopfer*. Er hatte es begonnen, aber war nicht derjenige, der es beenden konnte. "Wer von uns beiden ist jetzt blind, hm?", wollte Alison wissen, bevor sie das Messer hinabsausen ließ. by Whocaress Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende